


Space

by Spoonzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Warming, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace, kink bingo, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Draco feels the best with Blaise’s cock between his lips.





	Space

Draco was high as a kite. Not on drugs or potions, no nothing like that. He was high in the way that your brain goes fuzzy and unfocused when you’re relaxing in a hot bath. His eyes had slipped closed and stayed that way for who knows how long now, and his jaw had relaxed a while ago the slight ache of it adding to the dull buzzing of his head. His knees, though pillowed by one of their decorative cushions, are sore and his feet feel like thousands of ants are scuttling under his skin, but he relishes in the feeling. 

 

Blaise is half hard and heavy in his mouth. The taste of natural musk and cum from the preproformed fellatio sits like the flavor of acid pops on his tongue. His fiancé’s hand is combing through his hair lightly and it’s only adding to the unfocused haze dancing through his skull. The hand moves to his jaw and the pad of the other man’s finger swipes from his chin up to his lips bringing a drop of drool and seed to where they are pulled wide around the larger man’s length. 

 

The Italian dips his finger into the hot cavern of Draco’s mouth alongside his dick and the blond’s tongue sweeps across the underside of his girth to meet the digit. He speaks with his voice soft knowing that the grey-eyed male is mile high in subspace. “Draco, my love, you must come down soon.”

 

Silver eyes like stars slowly open and look up to the other man. Those opalescent orbs are blown out, far off, and glazed over though. Blaise can’t help but think that his soon to be husband looks the most at ease like this. His sky colored irises beg the question  _ why?  _ and the Italian truly feels bad that he has to coax the paler man down from his high. “We have that dinner tonight, caro.”

 

He carefully doesn’t mention that the dinner is indeed with their mothers because he doesn’t want the other male to experience sub drop like the unfortunate first time he slipped up. Instead he passes his fingers through Draco’s platinum hair repeatedly as recognition sparks in his Milky Way eyes. The Englishman pulls back letting the other man’s length slip from between his lips and Blaise shivers at the cool air running over his wet cock. He leans down and pulls the other man into his lap to massage the aches and wariness out of his jaw and legs. “Don’t worry, cuore mio, we have enough time for a hot bath.”

 

_ Caro- Dear _

_ Cuore mio- My Heart _


End file.
